Papercuts
by Marandarb
Summary: Naruto grew up in a horrible home, being abused in many ways. He's now older, and lives with his friend. But, he still has to go home and see his 'darling' brothers. Will Naruto find love? Will he ever get out of his home? Or, will it all crash and burn? Rated M for rape, child abuse, self harm, suicide, and later chapters. Readers discretion advised.
1. Prologue Part One

Okay so this is my new story, Papercuts.  
It IS based on a true story, the story of one of my friends.  
Most of the events in this story ARE true, and are graphic,  
Child abuse, Rape, Suicide, Self-Harm, and a few other things will be incorporated in this story.  
This is only the Prologue.  
Names have been changed to protect the persons Identity.  
The person based off of me, is Sakura, who may or may not be in this story alot.  
Yaoi will be in here.  
MATURE CONTENT, PEOPLE.  
Don't tell me that you didn't see the M-RATING.  
I do not own Naruto.  
Kishimoto does.

* * *

It all started around fifteen years ago. A mother in the hospital on February twenty-fourth, nineteen-ninety-seven , at exactly four-thirty A.M, she birthed twins. One twin, Sasuke was very much loved. The other, Naruto, not. Well, not by his parents. Only two, of his four siblings seemed to love him. Anko, and Asuma. Anko having the regular family pale skin, yet, Asuma did not.

A few years later, around the time the twins were seven, Naruto found himself playing in the kitchen. Asuma and Anko were upstairs, working on homework, Sasuke was busy ignoring Naruto, His father watching his mother bake in the kitchen. By this time, Naruto already had many scars, including three slashes on each cheek, from an 'accident' that no one wanted to talk about.

Naruto stood up, and walked over to his father, "Papa, Papa!" He said, excitedly, "Papa! Look at what I made!" And yes, the boy, at the age of seven did have a very well talent. He drew better than any seven year old could manage.

His father brushed him off with a "Hn," and continued to stare at his mother.

Naruto frowned to himself, and turned off, walking out of the kitchen, only to be called back in a few minuets later.

"Yes, Okaasan?" Naruto asked, coming straight to his mother.

"Naruto, would you be a dear, and check on the cake for me?" His mother asked.

"Of course, Okaasan!" Naruto cheered. He walked over to the oven, and un-locked the child lock.  
He opened the door, and leaned in-using the oven mittens of course- and reached to grab the cake.

Something bumped him, and he was pushed right into the oven, the door shutting behind him.

Naruto immediately started screaming, and crying, banging on the door.

He watched in silence, as a Black, Blue, And Yellow rose was dropped in front of it.

He herd the unmistakable _click_ of the child lock,

The clattering of shoes.

A door opening, closing,

And the mere sizzling of his skin.

* * *

So, how was it.

Thanks for reading.

The first chapter should be up in no time.


	2. Prologue Part Two

So, I actually decided that there is going to be a 2nd part to the Prologue, instead of going straight to chapter one. The rest of this story will NOT be written in this format, and will be written in third person Limited to Naruto's point of view, unless I say.

Thanks for reading.

I dont Own Naruto.

Kishimoto does Cx

* * *

**Papercuts Prologue Part Two.**

Naruto's frantic screaming ceased when he saw more than herd the familiar feet of his brother, Asuma.  
Asuma quickly opened the door, and pulled Naruto out, getting burns his own. He set his crying brother down into the large kitchen sink, and turned on the cold water. He quickly doused his brother with cold water, and the red marks on his skin cooled.

Asuma turned, and shut the oven door, cursing his parents names. He turned off the oven, and stood in front of Naruto again.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" Asuma asked his Otouto in a quiet voice.

Naruto nodded wordlessly, and sniffed. "Asuma Nii-Chan, why does Okaasan and Otousan hurt me?" He whimpered, hot tears burning his face.

"I…I don't know, Otouto. I just don't know…" Asuma trailed off, picking Naruto up carefully, and carrying him up the stairs.

"B-but Aniki knows everything…." Naruto whimpered, bringing more tears to his eyes.

"It's okay, Otouto, I'll take care of everything." Asuma smiled.

And he did. For the remainder of his life, Asuma protected Naruto. Until the fateful day.

Naruto was around 13. He was waiting for his brother to come home from war. He was very excited to see his Nii-Chan again. He sat on the porch, waiting for hours.

The mail soon came, and Naruto sifted through it. He found a letter addressed to him.

_Dear Naruto,  
If you read this, it means I'm not coming home, ever. I'm sorry. I have died on the battle field, serving my country. Do not grieve for me, Naruto. I died how I wanted, except for the unresolved problem of Okaasan, and Otousan. If they ever hurt you again, call the task force. They'll help you. And remember, if that ever happens, make sure that you mention Anko-Nii. I'm sure they'll let you live with her.  
Sincerely,  
Asuma._

Naruto's breath caught in his throat, as he read over the lines in his brother's scrawly hand writing. Tears seeped out of his eyes, and onto the now-wrinkled paper. He pulled out his phone, and dialed his sisters number.

"_Hello?"_

"Anko…Asuma is dead…" Naruto stated blandly.

"_WHAT?" _The sound of screeching tired.

"He's…He's gone…" He cried.

HONK HONK!

"_You can't be-"_ CRASH!

Sirens

Screams.

"Anko? ANKO!" Naruto cried out, his worse fear coming alive.

His brother was dead, And His sister because of him.

Though, this was only the beginning of the Tale Of Naruto Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 1

Hello every one! And welcom back to Papercuts. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter and I'm really still not sure I'm entirely happy with it. I've definantly done better than this one.

Thanks to everyone that has read.

Special thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

I don't own Naruto.

Kishimoto does.

* * *

Naruto: 15  
Sasuke: 15  
Sakura: 15  
Hinata: 16  
Kiba: 16  
Itachi: 18  
Deidara: 15  
Gaara: 14  
Ino: 14  
TenTen: 15

* * *

Naruto woke up with an audible yawn. He sat up, stretched, and looked down at the lump beside him. He wordlessly pushed at the lump till a head popped up.

"What?" Sakura moaned.

"Time for school." Naruto murmured, sliding out of bed.

"Naruto, its still 5. You just woke up early again," Sakura groaned, but rolled out of bed nonetheless.

-After the two got ready and were in the kitchen-

"What do you want to eat?"

"Eh…waffles…"

"Oh, Okay"

After Naruto finished cooking, he set down the plate in front of Sakura, who was working on her homework.

"Didn't get it done last night?" Naruto asked.

"I was tending to your wounds." Sakura stated.

"Oh,…" Naruto frowned, and scratched the back of his head. "I don't remember last night too clearly." He admitted.

"You came back worse than usual. Can't believe you actually got up today." Sakura mumbled, and shut her History book.

"Well, I did. You wanna go ahead and go? I just…don't feel like seeing him yet." Naruto murmured.

"Yeah, but you know, you will have to see him…He's kinda part of the family, unfortunately." Sakura nodded to herself, and stood up.

"I…I know." Naruto sighed. He grabbed his things, and they left, walking to school.

On their way there, Naruto kept glancing behind him nervously, clutching onto Sakura's arm. The action wasn't that unusual to her, he did it every morning now.

"Naruto, we're at school. You can quit now." Sakura smiled at him, and moved to have him let go of her arm.

"Oh, right." Naruto let go of Sakura's arm with reluctance, and glanced around. He was nervous,…Very nervous. There was a special someone he was going to meet today.

A few months ago, Naruto had met some people online. He knows that's dangerous, but he really didn't care. The one of importance to him, went to Konoha High. He was a Junior this year, and Naruto had a big crush on him. His name? Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba was gorgeous. Though, he was gay, he was also, asexual. His dark hair, tan skin, two red fang tattooed on his cheeks. What made Naruto the craziest about him though? His canines.

Yes, those white, sharp canines that poked out of his lips every once in a while, especially when he smiled that absolutely _gorgeous_ smile. Naruto almost had an orgasm just looking at his smiling pictures. Just imagine what will happen when Kiba _really_ smiles at him.

But, Naruto's crush was a secret. No one knew, except Sakura, of course.

"Naruto….look." Sakura nudged him out of his daze.

"What? I was happily daydreaming of Kiba," Naruto pouted, his bottom lip sticking out cutely.

"Well,…you don't have to daydream any more, he's walking this way." Sakura nodded behind him.

Naruto tensed up the slightest, and turned to look. Yes, there he was in all his tanned skin glory, walking twords them, waving, _smiling_. "Bah.." Naruto murmured, blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Hello, I'm Kiba nice to meet you….?" Kiba smiled, and held out his hand to the two freshmen.

"You're pictures do you no glory, Inuzuka-San. I'm Sakura, and this is Naruto." Sakura smiled, and shook his hand.

For a brief second, shock spread against Kibas' face. "Kiba-Kun is fine, Sakura-San." He smiled. "Naruto Uchiha? Wow, now _your_ pictures do you no glory. I thought you were gorgeous then." Kiba purred, stepping away to walk around Naruto, looking his body up and down.

The blush deepened on Narutos' face. "It's nice to finally meet you, Kiba-Kun." Naruto finally said, blush lessening.

"As it is you, Naruto-Kun." Kiba smiled, _that_ certain smile.

"I..um..I have to go do that…Thing…yeah,…and yeah." Sakura smiled, and walked away from the two that were staring at each other.

_Love, The kind you clean up with a mop and bucket,  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it,  
Hieroglyphics let me be specific  
I wanna be down in your South Sea's  
But I got this notion-_

After patting himself down for a second, Kiba found his phone in his back pocket. Smiling sheepishly at Naruto and holding up a finger, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"_KIBA-KUN! KIBA-KUN! WHERE ARE YOOUU?"_

Sigh. "Karin-Sempai, I'm at school already. I'm talking to a…friend."

"_YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING! OR WE'LL BRAKE UP!"_

Groan. "Karin-Sempai. We're. Not. Dating."

_Giggle "Oh…Right. I forgot. Be in the STUCO room in 10." _

"Right."  
_  
"Bye, Kiba-Kun!" _Click.

"So, Naruto, looks like I've been called in. I will see you some other time, 'Kay?" Kiba left with a sexy smirk, and sauntered off, swaying his hips in a_ very_ _right _way. Not that Naruto noticed or anything.

So, Naruto turned, and started walking in the general direction Sakura went. He soon stopped himself when he saw a flash of pink under a tree. He herd Sakura giggling, and walked over, sitting on her other side. She was laughing at something stupid that Gaara must have said. It was no secret that Sakura had a huge crush on him…accept for maybe to him. Everyone seemed to tell him that, and he didn't listen.

Though, unbeknownst to Sakura, he actually liked her too. He just hadn't admitted it to himself yet. "All though it's true, Gaara-Kun, he hasn't with a guy yet." She stated knowingly.

Naruto knew what they were talking about immediately, and stood up to climb up the tree. When Naruto was in a bad place, before meeting Kiba, he had cheated on his boyfriend with one of Sakura's best friends, Sasume, and had sex with her. Leading to pregnancy, wich led to Naruto spending a month in the hospital watching his baby die. Evan Emo was the best thing that had happened to him yet. He had his mom's last name though. Naruto refused the Uchiha name for Evan, and said that the cooler name must be used.

Evan Mustang Emo died in the hospital a month and four days old, on June 23rd, 2011.

"Yes, Sakura-Chan. I know I know." Gaara shifted and leaned against the tree.

"Gaara-Bear," Sakura started, pursing her lips, "Why do you always give me that look?" She questioned, leaning back beside him.

"What look?" Gaara asked innocently, earning a slap on the shoulder from Sakura.

"Hey, Lovebirds. Quiet your mouths, they're coming." Naruto mused from his spot in the tree.

Sakura and Gaara looked twords the parking lot. And there they were. Naruto's twin and older brother. Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. _The bastards._ Sakura growled to herself and stood up.

"Sakura-Chan. Don't. They're not worth it." Naruto slid off the tree and stood beside her, laying his hand on her arm.

"They're not worth anything, the scum." She hissed, and started walking furiously twords them. Her arm was raised back in a fist when she stopped, but her arms kept going, effectively punching Sasuke in the face.

"Ow! You bitch!" Sasuke cradled his nose in his hand while Sakura continued to throw random punches at him.

Gaara and Naruto were both needed to be able to pull the pinkette away. But she kept aimlessly throwing punches, elbowing Naruto in a big gash on his stomach, making him double over in pain and fall to the ground.

Itachi stood with a smug look on his face.

Sakura finally calmed down a bit and sneered at Itachi, "Hey, Weasel-Kun. Wipe that grin off your face before I do it for you."

Itachi leaned down to Sakura's level. "And how, exactly would you do that?" It was no secret to Itachi that before the girl found out about what Naruto went through that she had actually liked the Uchiha. He face showed nothing but the complete disgust now.

Sakura growled softly and spat in the older Uchiha's face.

"You pink bitch!" Itachi reeled back, bringing up a fist to deck the girl and brought it down, only for a more feminine hand to catch it.

"Itachi-San, yeah." It was Deidara no Iwa. A weird pyro technician in training that Sakura and Naruto rather enjoyed being around, even if he was part of the gang Itachi and Sasuke were usually around.

"Don't go around hitting girls because they won't exchange numbers with you, un." Deidara joked, pushing the weasel's hand away from the girls face.

"Hn." Itachi stepped back and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulders –which was still cradling his nose- and walked off.

"Thanks Dei-Chan." Sakura sighed, and shook Gaara off of her to hug the long haired male.

"Don't mention it, Sakura-Chan." Deidara smiled slightly and pulled away from her. "I'd better get back to them. Later Sakura-Chan, Naruto…Kun?" Deidara ran off leaving the three again.

Sakura turned and saw Naruto was on the ground. She thought back and realized her mistake. All anger immediately evaporated. "Naruto-Kun! I'm so so sorry!" She dropped to her knees beside him, and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine Sakura-Chan, ngh…Seriously." Naruto grunted.

"Not to burst your bubble more, but it's time for class." Gaara dead panned and got on the other side of Naruto to help him up.

Sakura stood up, and together her and Gaara got Naruto back on his feet, and limping slightly twords their class.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

Please review.!

Reviews=faster updates.!

Thanks everyone~

-Maranda


	4. Chapter 2

Wow, I'm on a roll. Two chapters in two nights.  
I hated writing this chapter. A lot. Like, you don't even know.  
Please Please PLEASE **THIS CHAPTER HAS M-RATED SCENES IN IT. DO NOT SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.  
**Seriously. **IT'S M-RATED.**

M; Alright, today I have some of my friends here, Alex, Koben, and Greyson.  
A: 'Ello. *Smiles*  
K: What's up?  
G: ...Hey...  
M: So, guys, two of you knew the guy that this story is based off of. What do you think of him?  
K: Well, R-Word was a nice guy. He was part of our B+ Fam as you knew.  
M: Yeah, I know, Koben. Anything, Alex?  
A: I was..still am in love with him. He's really a great guy, really nice, and funny and sweet and hot and-  
M: Okayy I think we get it Alex.  
G: Why am I here again?  
K: For me, Babe.  
G: Oh, right.  
M: GREYSON IS **MINE.** NOT YOURS KOBEN!  
G: Technically, I'm dating Koben.  
K: HA!  
G: But,  
A: Haha, you sai' butt.  
G: *glares at Alex* But, Yes, Maranda is My Master.  
M: BOOM BITCHES!  
K: B-But I love you, Grey. *Frowns*  
A: I LOVE YOU TOO, KOBE!  
M: *Sigh* Someone just say the disclaimer.  
G: *Sigh*...Maranda doesn't own Naruto. K-Kishishi?...Kishu?  
K: KISHIMOTO does.  
M: Tis right! I only own Greyson, He's my Bagel slave. c:  
A: ENJOY!

* * *

Trauma.

That was the word.

Trauma.

The word that described the night before was traumatizing.

It's not like it was much different from any of the other times though…

_Naruto opened the door of the house and was greeted by the irony smell of blood. He didn't know if that smell was really there, but that's what he always smelled when he walked into this house. The house its self was clean, and preen. What you would expect from a 'perfect' family. The carpets and couches were white, as were the walls. Naruto stared at a picture across the room. It may not look it, but under that picture was a spatter of blood they couldn't get out. They could have painted over it, but 'That would be too suspicious. Just put a picture over it.' The oldest male had said in a rotten tone._

_Naruto ventured further into the house and knocked slightly on the kitchen door before walking in._

"_Okaasan, Otousan, I'm here." Naruto said, chewing on his lip. _

"_Naruto, it's nice to see you again. Go on ahead upstairs. They're waiting for you." The woman smiled sweetly. _

More like bittersweet. _Naruto thought. _

_He bowed to the two, earning a grunt, and a 'Bye-bye' then walked out of the room to begin his trudge up the stairs. Once at the top he turned left and went till the hall ended. He then leaned down and pulled out an invisible panel from the wall. He crawled in, and pulled the panel back into place behind him._

_Naruto then started crawling. Now was the time he knew the smell of blood was real. Sweat, blood, and insulation. _

_He crawled to the end, and let himself in, thanking Kami that he was out of the hole. He stretched out for a minute, then walked over to a door. He knocked on it and waited._

_After a few moments, the door flew open and he was pulled in, a pair of hands immediately grabbed him by the ass, and a pair of lips were pushed forcefully against his. He felt the wall behind him in the next second. He knew what was coming._

_It always happened the same way._

_Someone ripped off his shirt, literally, ripped it in two and started biting, harder than Naruto could like. He was then on the floor, his jeans being pulled off. Someone flipped him over on his stomach and held something cold against his back. _

_He recognized the feeling._

_It was a switch blade. _

_He cringed when a cut was made straight down his back, mirroring some of the other cuts on his back. He flinched when he felt two, hot, wet things moving back and forth on the cut, taking up the blood. At least it felt like two._

"_You know what happens, Naruto. Bottoms up." A deep voice whispered in his ear._

_Naruto complied even though he didn't want to, and moved onto his hands and knees. His eyes landed to the sliver cross that was dangling down from his neck, and he held his breath. _

_His boxers were ripped off and in the next second, he was he was groaning in pain from whoever was shoving inside of him. He felt a trickle of something warm down his thigh when the man was fully sheathed. Naruto kept as silent as possible as the man pulled out and slammed back in._

_He herd grunts from behind him. Two. So they were both there. _

_Naruto let out a pain stricken cry when the man started moving faster, harder. _

_He clenched his fists against the cold ground. He felt the skin on his knees being ripped off by the force. _

_He felt the knife on his back again, but this time it was being pulled from left to right, leaving a long, thin trail of crimson. _

_His cry only seemed to edge the two on in what they were doing. _

_Faster._

_Harder._

_Warmth._

_Slower._

_Softer._

_Gone._

_Naruto gasped when he was pushed forward, his head meeting the floor, making him tumble over onto his back. _

"_How was that one? Hm..? Maybe you'd like another go?" The deeper voice said. _

"_N-no, Ita-Nii-Kun." Naruto stuttered, looking at the older male through his eyelashes._

"_Fine. But we're still going on as planned." Itachi turned to the other male in the room and nodded._

_The other male stepped into the light and walked over to Naruto, smirk set in place._

"_What do ya say, Naruto, why don't we give you something new?" The male reached for Naruto's necklace and pulled it off. _

"_Itachi," The male said, before throwing it to him. _

"_Now, now, Naruto, what should we do now?" The male walked around Naruto's body, before he stopped, and crouched down, pulling the switch blade back out. _

_Naruto looked at the male with cold eyes, not a tear in sight._

"_No? Okay then." The male pushed up his sleeves, then placed the knife against Naruto's stomach. He drew a deep line, and watched sadistically as the blood seeped up and out of the wound. _

_Naruto kept his eyes shut tight as well as his mouth. It was a horrible thing._

_He soon felt a really horrible burning against his left hip and a gasp left his mouth, and his eyes started watering. He looked down to see-_

"Naruto, pay attention." Kakashi said, glaring into Naruto's face.

Naruto just simply shrugged, leaned back, and let out a sigh.

Kakashi turned back and continued teaching.

Naruto leaned forward again, his hand drifting twords the chain that was around his neck. He pulled it up, and held the cross tightly in his hand.

The bell soon rang, and Naruto stood, pulling his bag up with him. He walked to his locker, then down the hall slowly.

He really wasn't in the mood for eating, so he turned the corner and walked up the stairwell to the roof. He opened up the door and shut it behind him softly. Naruto then sat down, and buried his face into his knees.

"-n't know because the-"

Naruto herd voices, and steps up the stair well, so he jumped up, and ran around the corner and sat, being as quiet as he could.

The door opened.

Then footsteps.

Then a rustle.

Somethings being set down.

Voices.

"Well, seriously, Kiba, you really need to stop."

_Kiba…? _Naruto thought.

The voices all sounded vaguely familiar…

"Whatever, Temari. I'll stop when I want." That confirmed it was Kiba.

_Wait…what's Temari-Nii doing with Kiba?_

"Sure you will…" This was a different voice. A male's voice.

_Kankuro…_

"I will, but seri-"

_Failure is your disease  
You want my outline drawn  
You were my greatest failure  
Discourse your-_

"Hello?" Naruto whispered into his phone.

"What's that? Who's there?" Kiba, Temari, and Kankuro came around the corner to see a sheepish looking Naruto.

"_Naruto? Naruto? Are you there?" _

"Can I call you back, Sakura?" Naruto didn't wait for an answer and hung up.

"Hehe, hey guys…" Naruto looked up sheepishly.

"Naruto-Otouto. What are you doing?" Temari asked, holding out a hand.

"Eheh, I didn't want to go to lunch." Naruto smiled softly, and took her hand, pulling himself up.

"You can hang with us," Kankuro nodded and smiled at the blond.

"Thanks, guys but I really shouldn-"

"Stay." Kiba interrupted, "Stay, please Naruto-Kun."

"Oh...Alright." Naruto murmured, and blushed lightly.

* * *

A: So, How did you like it?  
M: Yeah, How did you?  
A: Buggybear, be quiet, let them sleep.  
M: *Sigh* Okay, they're pretty cute. *Takes a picture*  
A: *Cries* I wish I was Greyson.  
M: *Sigh* Shut up Alex, Don't do this.  
A: Well, you didn't let me bring MY boyfriend.  
M: Because I don't like him, ._.  
A: Just because he's a dick to you doesn't mean he's one to me.  
M: That's what Kobe says about Greyson...  
A: Duh..  
M: Be quiet. I'll let you bring Josh next time.  
A: YAY! *Glomp*

*Sigh* Alright.

Greyson and Koben are dating WHOOT!

Alex is british.

He's dating a dick.

I HATE JOSH.

Sorry about ranting.

Review please!

Later!


End file.
